The Cuccos's Revenge
by Butterfly Purple Girl
Summary: One day the cuccos tired of the constant abuses of Link, decide to rise against him. The hero will learn in the worst way, because animal abuse is unacceptable. Note: I'm not owner of The Legend of Zelda.


Link visited almost every day the peaceful Lon Lon Ranch and was not to see it's friendly owners but to have fun with the cuccos, whom he liked to disturb in various ways from burning them with the Fire of Din, explode them with the bombs , throwing arrows to cut them with the Master Sword.

Somehow or other the mere fact of being able to annoy them relieved his stress of having the responsibility of being the Hero of Time.

It was not strange to watch the blond laughing on the backs of Epona as he escaped from the raging cuccos.

As a child he did not do so often for fear of getting very badly injured but since he had the possibility of becoming an adult according to his whim, things had been facilitated thanks to the fact that riding his mare he became invulnerable.

One day things were very different, this time the cuccos were able to knock down the horse and cause the young person to fall unconscious on the floor.

Waking to his surprise and horror was gagged in a chicken coop, he soon saw a large group of cuccos but one in particular went ahead.

It was a cucco of unusual blue plumage that rarely sings and apparently was the leader.

\- "Cojiro!" - said the surprised.

Cojiro merely looked at him seriously for a few minutes, then returned to his flock and sang.

A cucco with Link's bag in its beak, approached Cojiro, who immediately began to carefully remove the objects it contained.

-"Wait, what are you doing ?! These things are not toys for animals!" - he exclaimed without leaving his surprise.

As they finished removing the last object, all the cuccos glared at Link smirking. The young man did not know that they were thinking but something told him that was not good.

Suddenly a cucco took the Arc of Fairies and with amazing aim it threw several arrows to him.

"Ahhh !" he exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain in his legs and arms.

A second cucco easily took the Megaton Hammer and hit him on the feet and stomach. Making Link lose air.

Another cucco lit one bomb after another near Link and exploded causing burns ranging from first to third degree.

Link lost his morale and began to cry disconsolately catching the attention of all the cuccos included Cojiro.

\- "I'm so sorry if I made you suffer, I promise never to bother you again but the love of the Goddesses please stop this ..." - he murmured begging.

The cuccos simply ignored him and continued to mercilessly use his own weapons against him.

After torture and another, Link could not believe that stupid cuccos humiliated him and in the midst of rage I shouted at them.

\- "Damn fucking birds leave me alone!" -.

There was a pause, and all the cuccos were quiet, and Cojiro had approached him.

\- "Get off of son of ...!" - was interrupted to feel like drowned in his own blood.

Cojiro had quickly ripped out his tongue with his beak, and after a chant all the cuccos threw themselves at the defenseless young man.

Link felt like the cuccos with their claws scratched their skin and using their beaks ripped pieces of meat to the internal organs.

One cucco tore at his right eye while another tugged at his intestines as if they were worms.

Lacking large amounts of blood, Link was in full agony for small seconds that seemed centuries. Feeling that his body no longer responded, he died.

Later, he had slowly awakened on a bed beside him and sat next to him was a smiling blue-eyed redhead next to Navi.

He was baffled if he did not remember, he was dead.

-"Dad come quick! Link woke up!" He announced happily.

-"Link, boy, are you okay? You've been worried us since you had an accident with Epona while jumping"- Talon explained.

\- "I thought so but it was not an accident, they were the cuccos they attacked me and they almost killed me .." - said Link seriously and told them what had happened to him.

\- "Boy, what are you talking about? The cuccos are very noble animals and would never do such a thing, they get mad like any other animal when they feel threatened but they are not murderers"- he said, very confused.

\- "I think Link hit himself hard on the head"- Malon chuckled.

\- "I'm not crazy I mean it!" - complained Link.

\- "There's no doubt about it, my daughter, the only thing that matters is that at least he's alive and in one piece"-. Talon said as he left the room without a laugh.

Malon calmed down and looked for milk and offered it to Link.

\- "Take this fairy boy, it will feel better, see you!" -.

Link took the milk and turned to his fairy companion.

-"Navi, you really believe me?" - He asked hopefully.

\- "Sorry Link what Malon and Talon say is true, everything was a product of your imagination" - she replied.

Link sighed and set down his weapons.

Leaving the house and walking for a while, he saw that everything seemed normal but soon an unmistakable sound rumbled in his pointy ears: Cuccos.

He turned his gaze and there were quietly, soon the blond felt a tremendous panic. Without hesitation he mounted Epona and ran at full speed of the ranch as a soul that carries the devil.

-"Link, wait for me!"- Navi demanded.

Definitely more never in his life wanted to see or disturb a cucco again.


End file.
